


Кружка

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, Coffee, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Presents, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кружка

Все началось с кружки. С самой обыкновенной кружки для кофе, который так любил Тони. Да что там любил, жить без него не мог, и все попытки окружающих перевести Тони на более здоровые напитки ни разу не увенчались успехом. Стивен даже пробовать не пытался. Смысл? Он прекрасно понимал Тони, пусть даже и не любил «сажу» от слова «совсем». Попробовал бы кто-то отнять у Стивена обожаемый им гималайский сбор — ничем хорошим это бы точно не закончилось, а ведь он пристрастился к нему относительно недавно. Что говорить о Тони, для которого кофе был не просто философией, но целой жизнью? 

Однако состояние сердца Тони оставляло желать лучшего, и как доктор Стивен был откровенно обеспокоен. Уважение к личным границам боролось в нем с чувством врачебного долга, ведь в отличие от многих он мог решить эту проблему раз и навсегда. Заколдовать кружку так, чтобы любой напиток, попавший в нее, автоматически превращался во что-то полезное. Например, в смузи. Другой вопрос, что Стивен был отчего-то уверен, что смузи — самый неподходящий вариант. Не то чтобы Тони часто предавался воспоминаниям, но Пятница, золотая девочка, недвусмысленно намекнула, и этого оказалось более чем достаточно. Незачем ворошить то, к чему сердце точно не лежит.

Нет, можно было сделать так, чтобы кофе в кружке превращался в декаф, но это, кажется, было бы еще хуже по отношению к Тони, чем чай, вода или смузи. Сделать так, чтобы напиток сохранял свои вкусовые и энергетические качества, но при попадании в желудок превращался в витаминно-минеральный комплекс? Хороший вариант, если Тони не будет менять посуду. Но у того семь пятниц на неделе: сегодня кружка с реактором, завтра — с Паучком, в среду — с символикой СИ, а однажды — Стивен мог поклясться Котлом — была кружка с изображением Санктума Санкторума, который при остывании жидкости внутри медленно таял, оставляя после себя грозно смотрящего Вонга в окружении веселых танцующих скелетиков.

Так что да, все началось с кружки.

— Старк, — Стивен протянул коробку, обвязанную простой бечевкой, и Тони удивленно приподнял бровь, явно требуя объяснения. Ох уж эта бровь! Если бы у Стивена было чуть меньше силы воли, он бы давно уже сдался на милость этой брови и положил к ногам ее владельца все окрестные миры. Останавливало только то, что Тони наверняка тут же кинулся бы помогать их обитателям, и если бы не убился окончательно сразу, то надорвался бы настолько, что любые ухищрения по поддержанию жизни главного защитника Земли стали бы бесполезны. А Стивен не для того просмотрел четырнадцать миллионов шесть сценариев, чтобы так бездарно профукать единственный шанс. 

— Решил сделать тебе приятное, — пояснил Стивен. Бровь Тони попыталась спрятаться под челку. — Подарок на день рождения, — попробовал спасти ситуацию Стивен, и, черт побери, Тони, не желавший протянуть руку и взять идиотскую коробку, ни капельки не помогал.

— Пятница, девочка моя, когда у меня день рождения? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Двадцать девятого мая, босс, — бодро отозвалась та.

— Сегодня...?

— Тридцатое ноября, босс.

— С Днем Благодарения? — смилостивился паршивец.

— Да, — прорычал Стивен, — возьми уже и распакуй!

— Ладно, ладно, док. Не надо так нервничать... — пошел на попятную Тони, осторожно вынимая коробку из заметно подрагивающих пальцев Стивена.

— Боссу крайне редко дарят что-то просто так, доктор, — как ни в чем ни бывало вклинилась в разговор Пятница, — вот он и растерялся.

— Что-то я не заметил растерянности, — пробормотал себе под нос Стивен, наблюдая, как Тони осторожно развязывает бумажную бечевку, когда, казалось бы, намного проще было бы срезать ее, тем более, что и ножницы были рядом. Но вот поди же!

Тони меж тем, помедлив какую-то долю секунды, абсолютно незаметную постороннему человеку, но резанувшую где-то за грудиной Стивена, знавшего истинную цену этим мгновениям, наконец приподнял крышку. И удивленно посмотрел на Стивена.

— Кружка? 

— Не бьется, поддерживает комфортную температуру напитка, самонаполняется, всегда под рукой, — скороговоркой перечислил Стивен полезные свойства подарка, стараясь не думать о том, какие красивые у Тони ресницы и как здорово было бы провести по ним кончиками пальцев, почувствовать их густоту и мягкость.

— И чем она наполняется? — подозрительно спросил Тони, продолжая недоверчиво вертеть подарок.

— Кофе, конечно. 

— Кофе?

— Кофе.

— Сколько угодно кофе? Любого, какого я захочу?

— Да.

— Хм-м... Где подвох?

— Ты о чем? — деланно удивился Стивен.

— Ты. Мне. Даришь. Кофе, — Тони выразительно посмотрел на Стивена, и тому некстати вспомнилось, как пару недель назад Плащ, который недавно ни с того ни с сего увлекся профилактикой сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний у Мстителей, пытался выкрасть все кофейные запасы из мастерской Тони. Убедить того, что Плащ действовал по собственной инициативе, Стивену не удалось.

— Не кофе, Старк. Кружку, которая делает кофе. Это разные вещи.

— Семантика.

Стивен требовательно протянул руку, предпринимая последнюю попытку реализовать свой план. К его чести рука почти не дрожала.

— Что? — не понял Тони, но кружку — видимо, чисто инстинктивно — прижал к себе.

— Давай обратно, если не нужна. Отдам Тору.

— У него есть его вечная пивная. 

— Тогда Вонгу. Не все же ему считать рупии. 

Тони подозрительно прищурился, оценивая степень угрозы. Видимо, счел ее достаточно серьезной, потому что в следующий момент Стивен почувствовал на своей щеке мягкие шершавые губы, а еще через мгновение Тони выскочил из мастерской, оставляя Стивена посреди комнаты памятником самому себе.

Так что да, все началось с кружки...


End file.
